Furious Bob the Builder
Furious Bob the Builder is a villain in Puppet Pals. He is the angry version of Bob the Builder. Role in Puppet Pals Furious Bob appears as a minor villain in the longest Puppet Pals video, Puppet Pals The Movie and then he appears as a minor villain again in Pink Evil's Clone. He also appeared twice in Pink Evil the Vampire. Furious Bob the Builder also appeared as a minor antagonist in Pink Evil's New Job. He is also the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder series. He is also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder The Movie. Personality Furious Bob the Builder is an angry, mean, evil, foul-mouthed, arrogant, uncaring and cruel builder who likes swearing and being furious. He is obsessed with VB Longnecks as he mentioned that he was going home to have VB longnecks after he kills Bob and his machines and destroys their place. He also likes to insult Bob the Builder and his machines by calling them names as he calls Bob names such as Slob, Bob the Dumbass, Barbra the Builder, Little Bitch and Bitch the Builder and he calls Scoop "Poop and a princess", then he calls Muck "Fuck", then he calls Dizzy "Dickhead and Ditzy", then he calls Roley "Fatso", then he calls Lofty "Softy and Wimpy" and then he calls Wendy "Wanker". He is also obsessed with killing people or trying to kill people as he threatened to Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty and he wanted Pilchard to die by getting put down. Furious Bob also cares about nothing but himself which means that he doesn't have any friends at all until he becomes friends with a boxing target with the same name. It is possible that Furious Bob the Builder can act sarcastic as he said that he is scared of how Lofty was able to build buildings after Lofty said that he was scared of mice, heights and Furious Bob the Builder. He also seems to enjoy soup as he said that he was going to go back to enjoying his soup. Likes * VB longnecks * Being mean * Insulting others * Killing people * Swearing * Being angry * Letting innocent people die * Committing crimes * Doing evil laughs * Death threats * Being offensive * Violence * Being rude * Soup (implied) * Sleeping * Relaxing Dislikes * Bob the Builder * Bob's machines * Wendy * Lofty getting scared * Being nice * Everyone except for himself, Grabber and Furious Bob the boxing target * Being injured Trivia * Furious Bob the Builder was originally going to have a curly mustache on him but he didn't have a mustache on him because mustaches couldn't fit on him. * The reason why Furious Bob the Builder was created as a villain was because no one was really evil in the Bob the Builder series. * Although Furious Bob the Builder killed Wendy, he killed her offscreen. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Angry Category:Adults Category:Characters who swear Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Singing characters Category:Revived